


Addition to 'Netting a Turtle...'

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Matchy: <i>YES AKAME HAI. I WANT AN OUTTAKE FROM THE CYBERPUNK AU, Ueda and Koki forces Jin to bring Kame to Ueda's club so they can meet him.</i> (This takes place about a week after the end of <a href="http://notaverse.livejournal.com/24191.html">Netting a Turtle is a Virtual Affair</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition to 'Netting a Turtle...'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Netting a Turtle is a Virtual Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259657) by [notaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse). 



Sometimes, Jin really didn't know why he visited Dictator's House of Fun. Ueda said it was because he was completely M, but Jin wasn't there to sample that side of the House's pleasures, only to see his friends. Of course, sometimes he'd rather not see them, either.

"I'm not doing it. No way." Jin folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the bar. "You can't make me."

"We always make you," Ueda said. "Don't think you're getting out of it this time."

"It's traditional," Koki said. "I thought you secretly liked tradition?"

"I like tradition when I get something out of it. Making me bring anyone I'm seeing here for you guys to vet doesn't do me any favours."

Ueda flashed a sadistic smile. "No, but it's incredibly entertaining."

Koki clinked his bottle against Ueda's. "And we're only doing it because we have your best interests at heart. We can't let just anyone have you, can we? Look what happened with your last girlfriend."

"We knew it was a mistake," Ueda shook his head, "but did you listen? No."

That Jin's relationship with Maki had gone sour after a couple of very nice months probably wasn't down to Koki and Ueda's opinion of her, but Jin was still reluctant to bring Kame to the club. It had only been a week since they'd met in person for the first time and things were at that awkward stage where neither of them was quite sure how to close the physical gap that hadn't existed on-line. Not counting the night they'd met, they'd been on a grand total of one off-line date so far - and even that was a hastily-planned lunch date, and Jin had had to get back to the office afterwards.

It would be risky, bringing Kame to meet his friends. Not in the security sense - all of them were far enough in the shadows to know better than to jeopardise their positions - but what if they didn't get along? What if the meeting went so badly Kame never wanted to have anything to do with Jin again?

"You've finally found your mysterious turtle," Ueda said. "Don't you want to show him off?"

"Or are you two so lovey-dovey you don't want to let anyone else near him?" Koki teased.

"N-no, but-"

"Then you'll do it. Good." Ueda clapped him on the shoulder. "Tomorrow night. I'll even let him have his drinks on the house, too."

The free drinks might help, Jin thought. Enough of them and Kame might not even remember if he enjoyed himself or not. "You're going to pester me until I agree, aren't you?"

"You've already agreed," Koki said. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
